Angry Doll
by Zoccshan
Summary: Jika anak bandel bertemu dengan mainan, maka hal yang akan terjadi adalah: perusakkan. Oleh sebab itu, Ino tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Ia merasa harga dirinya—sebagai boneka—terinjak-injak oleh Gaara. Karena itu, ia harus balas dendam! GaaIno. For GaaIno One Day Dream! R&R?


**Summary :**

**Jika anak bandel bertemu dengan mainan, maka hal yang akan terjadi adalah: perusakkan. Oleh sebab itu, Ino tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Ia merasa harga dirinya—sebagai boneka—terinjak-injak oleh Gaara. Karena itu, ia harus balas dendam!**

.

.

Pada suatu siang, Sakura Sabaku sedang duduk sendirian di atas karpet ruang tamu rumahnya. Di sekitarnya, terdapatlah beberapa mainan yang tercecer di mana-mana. Dimulai dari meja plastik berwarna _pink_, _tea set_, dan juga boneka dengan berbagai macam bentuk—ada yang yang berupa hewan, dan ada juga yang berupa manusia. Dan di tengah suasana yang berantakan tersebut, Sakura masih nyaman di tempatnya. Malahan, senyum manis terus hadir bibir gadis manis berusia 6 tahun itu.

Di sana, kedua tangan kecilnya meletakkan boneka perempuan kesayangannya ke salah satu tempat duduk berukuran sedang. Ia gerakan kepala boneka itu ke arah samping, menghadap ke boneka lain yang bergender laki-laki.

"Selamat pagi, Pangeran Naruto..."

Sakura menggerakkan kepala boneka berambut jabrik di sebelahnya. Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedikit diberat-beratkan. "Selamat pagi juga, Puteri Ino..." Ia tempelkan tangan boneka Naruto-nya ke sebuah cangkir putih yang ada di atas meja. "Ini saatnya minum teh..."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih, Pangeran. Selamat minum..."

Sakura melanjutkan acara main pesta minum tehnya. Meski hanya sendirian, tampaknya gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat menikmati waktu bermainnya.

"Hati-hati, Sakura..."

Hanya saja, tiba-tiba Sakura terdiam ketika mendengar suara tadi.

"Ada dinosaurus yang terlepas dari kandangnya..."

Mendengar sesuatu yang terasa _familiar_ di telinganya, Sakura menoleh ke arah belakang. Di sana, ia melihat kakaknya—si Gaara Sabaku—yang sedang berdiri dengan sebuah mainan dinosaurus besar di genggaman tangan kanannya.

Lalu dengan wajahnya yang tetap stoic, ia menyeringai. Sakura bergidik ngeri, terutama ketika mendapati anak lelaki berusia 8 tahun itu yang telah berlari ke arahnya.

"Bam! Bam! Bam!"

Tak butuh waktu lama, bocah berambut merah itu menabraki mainan-mainan Sakura dengan dinosaurusnya—sampai-sampai ada yang terlempar ke sana-sini.

"Aaaaa! Gaara-_niichan_! Jangan kacaukan pesta tehku!" Dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, Sakura berdiri lalu menahan tubuh Gaara.

Sayangnya, Gaara tidak peduli. Diambilnya boneka putri berambut _ponytail_ milik Sakura yang sempat terkapar di lantai, lalu dia masukan kepala boneka itu ke sela mulut besar dinosaurusnya. Melihatnya, Sakura _shock_ bukan main. Terlebih lagi ketika Pangeran Naruto-nya juga ikutan di ambil dan ia buat dinosaurus hijaunya menganga, untuk mengikutsertakan kepala kain Naruto ke dalamnya.

"Pangeran dan juga Putrinya sudah peliharaanku makan..." Gaara terkekeh, berniat mengejek adik kandungnya yang kini menatapnya dengan mulut yang menganga.

"AAA, GAARA-_NIICHAAN_!" Setelah menarik nafas, Sakura berteriak kuat-kuat. "GAARA-_NIICHAN_ KEJAAM! LEPASKAN PANGERAN NARUTO DAN PUTRI INO!"

Kedua tangan mungil milik gadis Sabaku itu terangkat tinggi-tinggi, lalu memukuli dada Gaara—karena memang itulah yang bisa ia kenakan. Karena Gaara terus melayangkan tertawa mengejeknya, Sakura kesal luar biasa. Ia tarik kaus Gaara, lalu berjinjit untuk dapat meraih kedua bonekanya.

Tapi Gaara tidak mau menyerahkannya begitu saja. Maka dari itu, ia angkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya. Dan karena ukuran tubuh mereka yang lumayan berbeda jauh, Gaara dengan mudah mengamankan dinosaurusnya dari jangkauan sang adik.

Namun, dorongan dari Sakura terus membuat Gaara berjalan mundur. Dan akibatnya, ketika salah satu telapak kaki Gaara menginjak bola-bola bekel Sakura yang ada di lantai, ia pun oleng dan terjatuh.

**Brukh!**

Di saat Gaara sedang merintih kesakitan, Sakura mendekatinya. Ia ambil boneka Putri Ino—yang sempat terlepas dari mulut dinosaurus—ke pelukan tangannya. Lalu ia melirik boneka Pangeran Naruto yang kepalanya masih tergigit di sana. Sakura yang benar-benar sudah marah itu segera memegang kaki bonekanya, lalu ia langsung menariknya dengan tenaga yang kencang.

Tapi, Sakura sama sekali tidak tau kalau ada salah satu kain leher boneka pangerannya yang tersangkut di gigi tajam dinosaurus Gaara.

**Zreet!**

Sakura menjerit.

"HWAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**ANGRY DOLL**

"**Angry Doll" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Gaara Sabaku x Ino Yamanaka]**

**Fantasy, Humor, Family**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

**(Gaara dan Sakura adalah anak dari Kushina Sabaku)**

.

.

**Dedicated to GaaIno ODDS [**One Day Dream Story**]**

.

.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Di kala Sakura menangis, sang ibu mencoba menenangkannya. Ia gendong tubuh ringan Sakura, lalu ia mengusap pelan permukaan punggungnya.

"Cup, cup, cup... Sakura sayang jangan nangis, yaa?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Abisnya... Gaara-_niichan_ jahat...!" Dengan pipi yang telah menyender ke pundak ibunya, Sakura masih terus terisak. "Aku tidak mau lagi main sama _Niichan_...!"

Suara itulah yang sedari tadi terus memenuhi kamar Kushina Sabaku, ibu dari Gaara dan Sakura. Sakura terus menangis, Kushina berusaha mendiamkan anak bungsunya, dan Gaara duduk diam di atas permukaan kasur dengan bibir yang sudah mengerucut.

"Kalau bonekanya cuma robek kecil, mudah kok memperbaikinya. Nanti ibu yang sambungkan lagi kepala Pangeran Naruto-mu itu, oke?" Katanya sembari menepuk pelan kepala Sakura.

Meski isakan Sakura masih belum berhenti, perlahan-lahan tangisannya mulai memelan. Merasa masalah pertama sudah diatasi, Kushina pun melirik putra sulungnya. Walaupun saat ini wajah Gaara terkesan datar, tampaknya bocah berambut merah berantakan itu sedikit kesal.

"Gaara-_kun_, ayo bilang maaf ke adikmu..."

Gaara memalingkan wajah, tampak tidak rela melakukan apa yang Kushina suruh. "Tapi yang merobek boneka itu bukan aku, _Okaasan_. Dia sendiri yang menariknya..."

Kushina menghela nafas. "Bagaimanapun juga, kan kamu yang mengganggunya pertama kali. Dari sini, _Okaasan_ bisa mendengar suara kalian loh, Gaara-_kun_."

"Tapi..."

"Anak yang baik adalah anak yang mau meminta maaf..." Ujarnya, mencoba menasihati. "Gaara-_kun_ anak baik, kan?"

Dengan diam, Gaara menunduk. Merasa dirinya tidak pantas untuk meminta maaf kepadanya, Gaara pun beranjak sembari berbisik pelan. "Maaf."

Belum sempat Sakura mendengar bisikan itu, Gaara langsung keluar dari kamar orang tuanya.

"Padahal dia sendiri yang menarik boneka itu sampai kepalanya robek. Tapi kenapa malah aku yang disalahkan?" Bersama gerutuan pelan, dia berjalan ke arah tangga—ingin kembali ke kamar pribadinya yang ada di lantai dua. "Seharusnya Sakura menyalahkan dirinya sendiri..."

Namun ketika ia akan melewati ruang tengah, Gaara berhenti sebentar. Dilihatnya ruang tengah yang masih berantakan oleh mainan-mainan milik Sakura. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Gaara menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan segala barang yang berserakan di karpet dan juga lantai.

Lalu, Gaara terdiam. Iris jade-nya menemukan dua buah boneka yang nyaris identik—dengan panjang ukuran 50 cm-an. Gaara mengambil kedua boneka itu, lalu ia mengernyit.

Seingat Gaara, kedua boneka ini merupakan _couple doll_ kesayangan Sakura. Boneka yang laki-laki memiliki ciri berambut jabrik berwarna pirang. Pakaian pangeran yang berwarna merah melapisi tubuh kainnya. Sedangkan, satunya lagi adalah boneka perempuan. Sama, rambutnya juga pirang—hanya saja lebih panjang dan memiliki model rambut _ponytail_. Gaun putihnya yang indah membuat boneka itu semakin terlihat manis.

Kalau tidak salah Sakura menamainya dengan sebutan Pangeran Naruto dan Puteri Ino.

Diliriknya lagi ke kepala boneka yang laki-laki. Karena sesuatu hal yang dianggap ulahnya, terdapat sebuah sobekan besar di leher Naruto. Hal itu sampai membuat kepala Naruto jadi miring sebelah, dan busa yang ada di dalamnya sedikit keluar.

Kalau si Puteri Ino, tampaknya ia masih aman-aman saja—tidak robek.

Setelah detik demi detik terlewat, dirinya mencuri lirik ke sekitar ruangan yang sepi. Tampaknya Sakura dan ibunya masih ada di kamar.

Karenanya, segeralah Gaara membawa kedua boneka tersebut ke lantai atas. Setelah dia sampai ke kamar, tanpa peduli lebih lanjut, Gaara melempar boneka-boneka itu ke kolong ranjangnya. Gaara tersenyum licik. Dengan santai, Gaara mengambil _game portable_ di mejanya, lalu ia memainkannya sambil berbaring di kasur.

Sejam kemudian, teriakan—yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu oleh Gaara—terdengar.

"_Okaachan_! Di mana Pangeran Naruto dan Puteri Ino!?"

Dari lantai bawah, Sakura menjerit. Sedangkan Gaara—si pelaku yang menyembunyikan mainan adiknya itu—hanya mendengus geli, lalu kembali fokus ke permainannya.

.

.

**~zo : angry doll~**

.

.

Di malam hari, Gaara telah berganti bajunya menjadi piyama. Karena ini sudah masuk waktu tidur, ia berjalan mematikan saklar ruangan, membiarkan lampu hiasnya menjadi penerang yang redup untuk kamar—sebab Gaara tak akan bisa tertidur jika suasana kamar masih terang.

Kemudian, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sambil merilekskan tubuhnya, ia menguap pelan. Ditatapnya plafon kamar yang berwarna putih. Sesuatu memasuki pikirannya.

Kira-kira, mau sampai kapan ia menyembunyikan mainan Sakura?

Gaara menghela nafas. Sebenarnya, ia malas sekali mengembalikan boneka-boneka itu. Tapi masalahnya seharian ini Sakura terus-terus menangis tanpa henti. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat telinga Gaara menjadi luar biasa sakit.

'Hm... mungkin besok akan kutaruh—secara diam-diam—di kotak mainannya...' Ia membatin.

Setelah itu, Gaara memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata, lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

**. . .**

Setelah anak lelaki berumur 8 tahun itu tertidur dengan pulas, waktu terus bergerak. Sampai akhirnya, kedua jarum di jam dinding kamarnya membuat formasi lurus ke atas—menunjukkan bahwa sekarang telah memasuki tengah malam.

Dan di detik itu, mulailah terlihat sebuah pergerakan dari dua buah boneka—yang sebelumnya dibuang oleh Gaara ke bawah ranjang.

"Aww... badanku sakit semua..." Sambil mengaduh kesakitan, boneka puteri bermata _aquamarine_ itu mencoba untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Kemudian, ia melirik ke Naruto yang masih terkapar di atas lantai.

Merasa mereka harus keluar dari tempat berdebu ini, Ino segera merangkak keluar—tak lupa dengan menarik kaki teman _couple doll_-nya. Setelah mereka terbebas dari sana, Ino mencoba membangunkan Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kau bisa sadar?" Dengan kencang, Ino mengguncang-guncang tubuh si boneka berbaju pangeran yang masih terbaring. Boneka yang lebih sering dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Naruto' itu bergumam pelan.

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kepalaku..."

Sambil mengernyit, Ino mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Lalu saat sadar apa maksud boneka tersebut, dirinya mendadak terkejut. Ternyata robekan di leher Naruto semakin menjadi parah. Jadi sesaat Naruto terduduk, kepalanya tak bisa lagi ditegakkan—malah tergelantung di samping bahunya.

"Hh, kau mengenaskan sekali..." Ino bersimpati. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengadah. Memandangi Gaara dari tempatnya berpijak. "Ini pasti ulah si anak bandel itu!"

"Iya. Dari sejak kita dibeli, tampaknya dialah yang paling sering menyiksa mainan-mainan Sakura—termasuk kita berdua." Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan kelakuan Gaara yang pernah memasukkan kita ke dalam lubang toilet."

Mengingat penyiksaan yang dulu sempat diterimanya, Ino memejamkan mata. Ia pun mengadah, lalu berlari ke kaki ranjang.

"Hei, Ino! Kau mau apa?" Saat ini Naruto memang tak bisa melihat, tapi tentunya ia dapat mendengar suara derap langkah kaki temannya yang sedikit menjauh.

"Aku memberinya pelajaran!"

"Apa kau yakin? Dia itu manusia!"

"Tentu saja! Meski 90% tubuhku ini terbuat dari serat, aku juga bisa kesal! Terlebih lagi dia sering menindas para mainan! Benar-benar keisengan yang keterlaluan! "

Naruto terdiam. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan. "Cepatlah kembali. Jangan lupa, masa hidup mainan seperti kita hanya bisa bertahan selama sejam saja—dari pukul 00.00 sampai 01.00 malam. Jangan sampai Gaara menyadari kalau kita sempat 'bergerak'."

"Iya, aku tau!"

"Okelah. Dadah..."

Seusai mendengarkan ceramahan Naruto, Ino memanjat ranjang Gaara. Setelah lima menit penuh perjuangan terlewat, Ino sampai ke atas permukaan.

Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, Ino mengistirahatkan tubuh kainnya yang lemas dengan cara membungkuk. Setelah itu, ia mencoba berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya.

Kini, di hadapan boneka bernama Ino itu, terdapatlah seorang laki-laki berpiyama merah yang sedang tertidur.

Dengan teliti Ino memperhatikannya, dan kemudian ia berkacak pinggang. "Oke, Gaara. Penampilanmu memang manis dan menggemaskan... tapi bukan berarti kau boleh melecehkan para mainan!" Teriaknya sambil mengacungkan salah satu tangannya ke depan wajah anak itu—karena Ino adalah tipe boneka yang tidak memiliki jari.

Merasa Gaara tidak mendengarkannya, Ino berdecak. Sebenarnya, Ino tidak ingin dirinya—sebagai mainan yang bisa hidup di tengah malam—diketahui oleh Gaara, tapi entah kenapa ia juga ingin Gaara dapat mendengar curhatan hatinya.

Tapi, lebih baik Ino menyerah. Lebih baik ia segera melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara fisik. Seperti... menendangnya. Karena itu, Ino langsung memasang kuda-kudanya. Lalu, ia berlari ke depan wajah Gaara, dan kemudian menyikutnya keras-keras.

Gaara—yang merasa ada sesuatu yang empuk mengenai wajahnya—hanya berdecak. Ia menggaruk keningnya, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya; berbalik arah.

Dengan itu, Ino memasang senyum kemenangannya. Tampaknya, inilah cara yang tepat untuk membalaskan dendam para mainan yang telah disakiti oleh anak bandel ini. Dia pun segera menghampiri kepala merah milik Gaara, lalu memukulinya dengan kedua tangan.

**Bukh!**

**Bukh!**

**Bukh!**

**Bukh!**

Bertubi-tubi, Ino memukulnya dengan tenaga yang baginya sangat kencang. Kalau saja ia merupakan manusia, mungkin saat ini ia sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat. Namun Ino merasa segala pukulannya tidak berpengaruh ke Gaara. Soalnya anak itu tidak mengaduh kesakitan ataupun bergerak.

Ino pun menggeram. Ia naiki bahu Gaara, lalu ia injak-injaki nya sebanyak beberapa kali.

Di sisi lain, Gaara sama sekali belum tersadar. Mungkin ia sempat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggebuki kepalanya. Tapi berhubung Gaara masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya, segeralah ia menepis tubuh Ino yang ada di atasnya. Gaara meluruskan tubuhnya, lalu menarik kain selimut sampai kepalanya terbenam.

Ino—yang sempat terpelanting—mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah. Tapi sayangnya, dirinya yang lemah itu sudah kesulitan dalam mengumpulkan tenaganya. Seandainya ia memiliki _healty bar_—seperti yang sering ada di dunia _game_—mungkin saat ini kondisinya sedang berada fase merah; kritis.

"Ino!"

Ino terbelalak, lalu ia melirik ke arah Naruto kini telah buntung seutuhnya. Ternyata kepalanya sudah terlpas dan tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai.

"_Ganbatte_!"

Mendengarnya, Ino terdiam. Dia pandangi sosok Gaara yang berada di bawah selimut. Segeralah ia berlari, lalu menyusup masuk ke selimut yang Gaara bercorak antariksa.

Pertamanya, ia memanjat di tubuh Gaara. Setelah sampai ke atas wajahnya, ia membuka selimutnya dengan sentakan keras. Kemudian, dia menempatkan kedua kakinya untuk dapat tegak di atas kening Gaara. Setelahnya, Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya bulat-bulat.

"Aku tau kau masih kecil..." Ia memandangi Gaara dari posisinya. "Aku juga tau kau membutuhkan mainan untuk dirusakkan..."

"Tapi..."

**Bukh!**

Ia meloncat ke depan, membiarkan kedua telapak kaki empuknya menginjak masing-masing mata Gaara yang masih tertutup.

"Ini untuk Naruto yang kau robek lehernya!"

**Bukh!**

**Bukh!**

"Ini juga untuk kau yang pernah memasukan kami ke lubang toilet!"

**Bukh! Bukh!**

Ino pun terdiam. Dia tersenggal kelelahan. Tapi ia pun mencoba menghirup nafasnya panjang-panjang, lalu berancang-ancang untuk menyediakan sebuah lompatan terakhir yang cukup tinggi.

"Ini untuk semua mainan yang pernah kau sakitiiiiii!"

**Bukh!**

Setelah injakannya, Ino jatuh terduduk. Detik berikutnya ia menangis meraung-raung. "Hwaaaaa...! Aku capek!" Teriaknya. "Aku—kyaa!"

**Sret!**

Teriakan Ino semakin keras ketika boneka itu merasakan tubuh Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja bergerak. Nyatanya, dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, Gaara tersentak bangun dan mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Alhasil, Ino langsung terlempar lagi ke samping.

Dia pandangi Gaara yang telah terbangun. Tampaknya anak itu belum sadar sepenuhnya, dapat dilihat dari kedua matanya yang masih tertutup. Karenanya, Ino menghela nafas.

Untung saja dia tidak ketahuan...

Walaupun belum puas melampiaskan dendamnya, Ino sudah sedikit lega karena telah memukuli Gaara. Dan sebelum Gaara benar-benar sadar, lebih baik ia pergi terlebih dulu—

**Brukh!**

"—!?" Ino tersentak kaget saat ia mendapati tubuhnya mendadak tertiban oleh sesuatu yang teramat sangat berat.

Ino memang tidak bisa melihat secara jelas—karena wajahnya tertekan ke kasur—tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa pelaku dari semua ini adalah Gaara yang kembali tertidur.

"Hmmmhh!" Ino mencoba meminta tolong. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah suara-suara tidak jelas. "Mmhh! Hhh!"

Di posisinya, Ino benar-benar kesakitan.

Ino hanya berpikir satu hal.

Akankah... hidupnya berakhir sampai sini?

Tak disangka-sangka olehnya, beberapa menit kemudian, jarum panjang yang ada di dinding bergerak melewati angka 12.59 malam. Sekarang, boneka—yang hanya hidup di jam 00.00—itu pun kembali menjadi benda matinya.

.

.

**~zo : angry doll~**

.

.

Di pagi harinya—yang merupakan hari Sabtu—kediaman Sabaku sudah diramaikan oleh beberapa anggota keluarga yang telah memenuhi ruang makan. Kushina—yang baru selesai masak—segera menaruh beberapa potong _sandwich_ telur dan sosis ke tengah meja.

Ketika mencium wewangian makanan, Sakura yang saat itu sedang menonton kartun dari meja makan pun segera menoleh.

Tangan mungil gadis berambut merah muda itu segera mengambil garpu. Namun, sesaat ia akan menusuk sosis, Kushina menjauhkan piring tersebut darinya.

"Kita makan bersama-sama. Sekarang kamu temani _Okaasan_ untuk memanggil kakakmu yang masih tidur dulu, ya?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. Inginnya sih ia menolak—karena dia masih ngambek ke Gaara. Tapi karena ia sudah kelaparan, akhirnya kedua kaki Sakura yang dilapisi oleh sendal bantal kelinci itu berlari ke lantai dua—ke kamar kakaknya yang bernama Sabaku Gaara—sedikit mendahului langkah Kushina.

Karena Sakura yang duluan sampai di depan kamar Gaara, ia berjinjit ketika akan membuka kenop pintu kamar Gaara. Setelah gadis kecil beriris _emerald_ itu masuk, dia terkejut luar biasa ketika mendapati sesuatu hal yang mengejutkan.

Di lantai sebelah ranjang Gaara, terdapat Pangeran Naruto, bonekanya—yang kepalanya sudah tak menyatu lagi dengan badan. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, dilihatnya Gaara yang saat ini sedang tidur dengan kedua tangan... yang sedang memeluk Puteri Ino-nya.

Ekspresi Sakura saat ini seperti menemukan kakaknya sedang meniduri seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

"AAAAAAA! TERNYATA GAARA-_NIICHAN_YANG MENCURI BONEKA-BONEKAKU!"

Di saat sakura menjerit, Gaara langsung terbangun dengan sentakan kaget.

Anak lelaki bermata_jade_itu mengernyit saat melihat adik dan ibunya sudah berada di kamarnya dengan wajah yang sama-sama mencerminkan keanehan. Sakura marah, dan Kushina hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Apaan?"

"Kok Gaara-_niichan_ masih tanya sih!? Jelas-jelas saat ini mainan-mainan kesayanganku ada di kamar _Niichan_!"

"Mainan apa?"

"Itu!"

Melihat arah tunjukan Sakura yang seperti sedang menunjuk ke badannya, Gaara segera menoleh ke bawah. Dia pandangi sebuah boneka berambut pirang yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Hah? Kenapa boneka ini ada di sini!?" Dengan wajah yang merona merah, Gaara berseru ketika ia menyadari bahwa Ino ada di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Gaara-_niichan_ bohong! Pasti _Niichan_ menginginkan Puteri Ino, sampai-sampai merebutnya dari aku, dan menyiksa Pangeran Naruto!" Sakura pun berlari ke sebelah ranjang Gaara. Ia memungut boneka Naruto—dan juga kepalanya—dan juga Ino. Ia peluk keduanya erat-erat, lalu berjalan keluar sambil mengembungkan pipi _chubby_-nya.

Setelah hanya ada ibu dan Gaara di dalam ruangan, Kushina menghela nafas pasrah.

"Gaara-_kun_, kalau mau punya boneka, seharusnya kamu bilang saja ke _Okaasan_. Pasti nanti akan dibelikan. Tapi jangan sampai mengambilnya diam-diam tanpa izin adikmu seperti ini."

"H-Hah—?"

"Kan kasihan, Sakura_-chan_. Kemarin dia terus menangis karena mengira bonekanya hilang—tapi nyatanya malah kamu yang mengambilnya."

"Okaasan, aku tidak tau apa-apa—"

"Tapi, Okaasan tidak habis pikir. Ternyata kamu juga punya sifat feminin, ya? Sampai mengajak tidur bareng boneka milik adikmu..."

"TUNGGUUUU! INI APA-APAAN!?" Gaara berteriak. Wajahnya kini sudah merah karena kesal.

**. . .**

Yah, meski pukulan penuh usaha yang diluncurkan Ino sama sekali tidak membuat Gaara terluka ataupun kapok, setidaknya Ino sudah berhasil membuat Gaara malu setengah mati—karena membuat ibu dan adiknya memergoki ia yang sedang tidur dengan sebuah boneka di pelukannya.

Semoga saja, dengan itu Gaara tidak mengganggu mainan-mainan Sakura—terutama Ino dan Naruto—lagi.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Aaaa, akhirnya aku bisa berpartisipasi di event ini! Hahaha. Sebenernya aku ngga yakin fict ini****ber-pairing****GaaIno atau ngga.****Soalnya... kok kebanyakan NaruIno dan GaaSaku-nya, ya? Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan (?). Berhubung ini GaaIno pertamaku, kalo ada OOC di sana-sini, harap maklum, ya? :))**

**Oh, iya. Sebenernya, aku ngebayangin Naruto****dan Ino kayak boneka yang kayak gini loh:(www. teddytreasures. /database/images/prince-rag-doll-alimrose-main-8 12-812. jpg).****Coba deh cek gambarnya, biar****kalian****juga mudah bayanginnya ahaha****#telat. Yang penting,****Ino berwujud****boneka****yang****besar dan empuk. Jadi pas Gaara meluk Ino, bawaannya nyaman~ \:D/ #nggapentingmode.**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
